Urayne
Urayne is a -type Legendary Pokémon of the Tandor region. It changes forme depending on the amount of fuel and power it has left. Alpha forme is its weakest forme, while Gamma is its most powerful. Beta is its most prominently featured forme during the story, and is also featured on the game's title screen. Upon receiving Urayne in the events of the Tandor Championship, Urayne will be in its Alpha forme holding the Uranium Core. Removing the Uranium Core will allow it to be used from the Key Items menu to switch Urayne between Alpha and Beta formes in current versions. Pokédex entry Biology 'Physiology' Urayne is a biological machine living off radioactive metals. It is a man-made Pokémon that has the power to split atoms. It requires radioactive fuel to function, or else it enters a dormant state and eventually dies. All of its forms have a green and black body, light blue eyes, a power core in the midsection and an antenna on the top of their heads. They also have green rings coming from underneath their body, as they are all hovering. Alpha Urayne is a small Pokémon with two little green arms and small black fingers, a little green ring mark on its head and a single nucleon orbiting its antenna. Its power core is a simple light-blue spot, and there are 2 small hover rings, circular in shape. Beta Urayne is a relatively large, bulky Pokémon with a large green armor pad wrapped around its shoulders, another armor plate on the bottom of its body and two long thin black arms with large green hands with a black spike on the wrist and stubby black fingers. Its armor pads all have light blue veins of energy on then, and it has two eyes like its Alpha form and has two nucleons orbiting its antenna. Its energy core is a light-blue spot and small green markings symbolic of the radiation given off, and there are 3 large hover rings which are also circular in shape. Gamma Urayne is an incredibly huge, angular Pokémon with a large green body and black armor (the inverse of the other two forms) and two large green floating hands, each with five green claw-like fingers and three green spikes protruding from the back. It has floating green masses in the shape of a large pair of wings near its shoulders and a large blue energy core in its mid-section, with many green waves coming off of it. Its armor, wings and hands have the light-blue energy veins its Beta form does, and it has six eyes as opposed to the two eyes of its other forms. It has three nucleons orbiting its antenna in an irregular shape, and this shape is mirrored by its singular, large hover ring. 'Special Abilities and Behavior' Although originally unstable and in constant need of nuclear fuel during the events of the main story, Urayne becomes stable thanks to a stable energy source courtesy of Actan. After this point, it regains its initial timid personality and is capable of communicating with others via telepathy. Habitat Urayne is a man-made Pokémon and for approximately 10 years it lived in stasis with its master to escape the aftermath of a nuclear meltdown. Game locations Held items Base stats Alpha form Beta form Gamma form This form is unobtainable in the current version and only appears at the Tandor Championship under the ownership of CURIE. Base stats were obtained via data mining. Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By Breeding By Tutoring 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} Forme change | image1 = 197.png | image2 = 150.gif }} Sprites Alpha Forme Beta Forme Gamma Forme Gallery Sketch1467498849380-01.jpeg Urayne.jpg|Gamma Urayne Urayne.png Trivia * Urayne is one of several Pokemon who can carry the Nuclear typing without corruption. The others are Nucleon, Hazma, Geigeroach, and the Xenomite line. * Urayne was created at Power Plant Epsilon and was befriended by Lucille via the CURIE interface. * Urayne's scientific project number, U092, is a reference to the atomic number of uranium on the periodic table, 92. * Gamma Urayne has the highest base stat total of all Pokémon in Pokémon Uranium, at 758. ** It also has highest base HP, Attack, Defense, Special Attack and Speed of all naturally Nuclear-type Pokémon. ** However, Beta Urayne has the highest base stat total of all obtainable Pokémon, at 678. * Gamma Urayne's Ability "Chernobyl" is a reference to the Chernobyl Nuclear Plant Disaster in 1986. *Urayne is contained in a unique ball when obtained, called the Atom Ball. *Urayne shares many coincidental similarities to Eternatus from Pokémon Sword and Shield, which was released three years after Uranium. **Both are unnatural Pokémon not of this world, with Urayne being manmade and Eternatus having alien origins. **Both are the source of their games' prominent transformation mechanic (Nuclear Pokémon and Dynamax/Gigantamax respectively). **Both appear as the final boss Pokémon of their respective games in their most powerful form, but those forms are unavailable to players (Gamma Urayne and Eternamax Eternatus respectively). **Both are required to join the party upon defeat. Urayne will join the player after beating CURIE, while Eternatus is required to be caught. Design origin Name origin *Urayne is a modification of uranium, the nuclear fuel it runs on and the namesake of the game. *Urayne's Alpha, Beta and Gamma forme are based on the three types of radiation. Alpha being the weakest, Beta is medium and Gamma is the strongest. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Nuclear-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon with an animated sprite